Marauders Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs
by SpocksFinnick
Summary: Follows the lives of the Marauders from their sixth year until the end of their days. Involves love stories, pranks, friendship and Hogwarts everyday life. The Marauders begin to grow up, and, with that comes the war. JamesXLily SiriusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE, so, this is my very first Harry Potter fanfic, and, I hope you enjoy. I own OC's but other then that, everything pretty much JKR's. I really love the Marauders timeline and have finally put my rendition of it to words. ANYWAY, as I said I hope you enjoy, and please do not hesitate to review!**

* * *

"Come on Moony, at least give a few answers!" Sirius whined in exasperation.

"Fine! You get four answers and I'll edit it after you're finished… agreed?"

"Oh please! You know I need to do this homework. I'll fail before we even reach Hogwarts!"

Remus begrudgingly grabbed the long, and almost empty roll of parchment out of Sirius' outstretched hand and started reading it, a deep frown chiseled into his features.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you squandered your whole holidays at James'," he mumbled under his breath. Remus dipped his quill in the inkwell generously and started to list the seven uses of Devil's Snare, frowning as he crossed out the two measly lines Sirius had halfheartedly jotted down. Sirius, smiling triumphantly, turned to Peter, who was gazing out the foggy train window and unto the dreary landscape.

"Did _you_ finish the homework assignment, Wormtail?" he asked.

Peter shifted his gaze to Sirius, nodding vigorously.

"Of course, I actually found it pretty interesting," he remarked enthusiastically, not noticing Sirius' glare.

"See Padfoot? You're just lazy," Remus said, pausing his rapid writing. Sirius gave a noncommittal shrug knocking James slightly.

"Sorry, mate."

"Hmmm," James mumbled, barely even blinking. Sirius rolled his eyes then shoved a little harder, earning a greater result. James looked up from his silent contemplations, a dreamy look on his face. Sirius caught the look and frowned.

"Oi, you're not still thinking about Evans are you?"

James looked down at his hands, which were spread against his thighs and shrugged. "No, I just-"

"You totally are," Remus interrupted, not even bothering to look up from Sirius' homework. James opened his mouth but was again interrupted by Sirius making a disgusted sound.

"Look, Prongs, I know you're excited that you finally got that date, but seriously, _all _holidays! Give it a rest."

James closed his mouth tentatively and went back to staring out the misty train window.

* * *

There was silence in the compartment for the better part of the next hour, only punctured by the sharp scratching of Remus' quill and the occasional rustle of Sirius' muggle women magazine. James Potter, although berated by his friends not to, had his mind on a particularly smart and attractive redhead who was seated in the next compartment.

Lily Evans, his fellow sixth year, had finally decided that he was worthwhile, and, was currently dating him. James, for one, was excited to be spending the whole of the next year (maybe even more) in her company, even if the rest of his friends felt otherwise, and by the rest he meant Sirius. He glanced over at said friend who was now styling his hair in the reflection of the magazine cover. Sirius caught his eye and smacked the magazine loudly on the floor.

"Oh _come on! _Don't think I don't know what you're thinking James! You clearly don't care about me at all, going off with _her_ all the time! I am in total awe at how infatuated you are with her."

"Sirius, you are not the only person I love, or will ever love! Stop acting like it!"

"James, this is not an open relationship we are having here. Bros before does man, I can't believe you-"

"No, I can't believe you didn't talk to me for three weeks after I told you. You're just a big-"

Remus loudly screwed his almost empty inkwell tight, then shoved Sirius' homework into his lap.

"First of all, shut it. Second, you both sound like a married couple-"

"Well we try," Sirius interjects.

"AND THIRDLY, I didn't come back from the prefects compartment for this petty bickering. Put your robes on and shut up."

Peter hurriedly stood, hauling his trunk down from the railings and searching it for his Hogwarts uniform. They all got changed, James and Sirius still looking at each other testily.

* * *

The Hogwarts carriages with their invisible horses were pulled up outside of the train station waiting to take students up to the castle. Remus, Sirius and Peter all hurried to the same carriage, whilst James lagged behind.

"Hey Lily!" he shouted over a group of bedraggled first years who were hurrying towards the lake. His fellow sixth year and newly appointed girlfriend whipped her long, red hair around and hurried towards him, leaving her friends behind to whisper about the encounter.

"James! Do you have a carriage?"

James glanced over towards his three friends who were already jumping into their chosen carriage then looked back at Lily.

"Do you wanna join my friends and I?" he asked politely, ruffling his hair as he did so.

Lily nodded, pushing her way through the throng of students, "Yeah, sure."

James offered Lily a hand into the carriage, which, to his irritation, she ignored and pulled herself up.

"Hi, Remus, Peter, _Sirius_," she acknowledged, smiling at each of them, although the smile directed at Sirius was less than friendly.

"Evans, so nice of you to descend from heaven and grace us with your alluring presence," Sirius replied, the words dripping in sarcasm. James shot him an annoyed, and somewhat pleading look, leading Lily towards the seat furthest away from his disapproving friend. They sat down and the carriage lurched forward, unseating Peter who stumbled onto the ground and immediately started apologising profusely.

"So, how have your holidays been?" Lily asked, ignoring Peter's grovelling.

"Pretty boring, I re-read Hogwarts: A History, for about the four hundredth time, even so, I still keep learning new things. Did you know that Hogwarts owns a whole herd of Thestrals and that they pull these very carriages?" Remus answered enthusiastically. Lily raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, obviously enthralled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! And did you know that-"

"Ugh, yes! We know, you're both nerds. We got it," Sirius complained loudly, crossing his arms as he did so. Remus rolled his eyes and ignored him, continuing to talk to Lily while Sirius imitated him to Peter, whose eyes were watering with laughter. Finally the carriage jolted to a stop, and its inhabitants filed out.

"I'm starved! I'm going to have a whole Pecan Pie to myself!" Peter commented as they followed the crowd of students into the great hall. James smirked, and unintentionally grabbed Lily's hand. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

Remus, Peter, Sirius and James moved towards one end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the doors and farthest away from the teachers table. Lily daintily peeled off their group, deciding to sit with Marlene McKinnon, one of her many friends. She gave James a quick peck on the cheek, giving Sirius a reason to pretend dry retch. James rolled his eyes and ruffled Sirius' hair a little. "Come on, drama queen, let's grab a seat."

"Don't touch my fucking hair," Sirius snapped, immediately dumping himself down on a bench, grabbing a spoon and styling his hair in the distorted reflection.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to get over it sometime."

"I can't hear you!"

"Oh shut up, Padfoot."

The sorting began soon after, but first the tattered material of the hat formed a mouth and opened, emitting a raspy voice which floated throughout the great hall. The song was pretty much the same as always, and the hats wisdom was lost on James and Sirius, who were still arguing. After Martha Waters, Mathew Xavier and Keiley Zones were sorted, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, took to the podium.

"Thank you all for being so attentive. Now, I mustn't be the only one to be half starved, dig in."

With that the four polished, wooden tables were laden with pork chops, meat pies, pumpkin pasties and James' favourite, yorkshire pudding. Once they had all had their fifth helping of delicious chocolate pudding and, in Peter's case, a whole Pecan Pie, Professor Dumbledore rose again, and all the dirty plates and left over food vanished into thin air.

"The house elves outdid themselves I reckon," Peter commented thickly, leaning back onto Remus, his face full of contempt.

"Now, now, a few announcements to start the school year. The Forbidden Forest, as you all know, is off limits-" Dumbledore declared.

"Hence the title _Forbidden _Forest," Sirius muttered under his breath so that only James could hear, and they both stifled a chuckle.

"-and punishment for entering will be decided by our caretaker, Mr Filch." As the Headmaster spoke of the consequences, James and Sirius could've sworn that he sent them a bemused glance.

"Mr Filch would also like to reminded you all that using any sort of spells between classes, and in the corridors is discouraged and will earn you an immediate detention. And now, before we are off to bed, time to sing our school anthem!" he finished abruptly, causing the younger students to send each other confused glances. The older students, however, were experienced in Dumbledore's department of odd speeches, and simply stood up, ready to sing.

"Pick any tune or melody you please and let's begin!" Professor Dumbledore sang, lifting his wand and causing thin, silver words to appear above his head, spelling out the words.

"Sirius, this is our time to shine," James announced proudly.

"Every year," Sirius replied.

They rose and began to sing the anthem, off by heart, in slow, operatic tones which bounced off the hall and its many windows. The rest of the hall dropped out and Sirius leapt up onto the Gryffindor table, pulling James up behind him. They ended the last sentence "Just do your best, we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot!" on a high note, their hands high in the air. Silence reigned for a few seconds, closely followed by Dumbledore's applause. A little bemused, each student began clapping hesitantly, and even a few of the Professors joined in.

"Thank you Mr Potter, Mr Black, I always look forward to your rendition with ernest. Now, off to bed! Goodnight!"

James glanced at the high table, lifting his chin proudly at Professor McGonagall's livid stare. Last year when they had taken an odd approach to the school song that involved a fair bit of finger-snapping and possibly even tap dancing, McGonagall had given them each a detention for "butchering the school's anthem,". However, James could have sworn that the slight twinkle in her eye suggested that she had grown slightly fond of James and Sirius' antics, that and the fact that they had gotten surprisingly excellent marks last year in transfiguration (both receiving an Outstanding in their Transfiguration OWLs).

Remus stood, pulling a very drowsy looking Peter with him. "Come on guys, nice singing, but time to go."

James slung one arm around Remus' neck and the other around Peter's, making a human chain. "Yeah, let's go have a welcome home party in the dorm room."

He glanced around absentmindedly and shook his head at Sirius, who was flirting with a pretty blond Hufflepuff, who looked like she was in her fourth or fifth year. James only managed to catch the end of Sirius' sentence, but it was enough to know how far he'd gotten with the girl already.

"-meet at the statue of that fat troll who's half naked?"

The girl giggled, nodded vigorously, then ran towards a group of giggling girls, who were all eyeing Sirius with an air of interest.

"Really Sirius, already?" Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"You're just jealous, and what can I say? I'm alluring."

"Well I'm impressed, are you meeting tonight?" Peter inquired.

"Sorry Wormtail, can't divulge those secrets," Sirius exclaimed loudly. "Midnight, tonight, don't tell James," he then added to him in an undertone.

"Why can't I tell James?" Peter whispered back, pulling his head closer to Sirius'.

"Because I'm gonna steal his cloak, if I can find it."

Peter nodded in understanding. "I can be lookout if you want," he suggested, wanting to help Sirius in his quest.

"That's why we're friends," Sirius replied with a grin. Remus noticed the two with their heads together and frowned.

"What are you two plotting?"

"We're gonna grab some snacks for tonight," Peter quickly lied, pulling away from Sirius. Remus smiled.

"Good idea… just don't get caught."

"Oh Moony, always the cautious one," James sang, tightening his arm around his neck and putting him in a strong headlock. Moony quickly disengaged himself from James and laughed. "Well I am a Prefect you know," he reminds them.

"Yeah we know, you don't shut up about it," Sirius mumbled dryly.

* * *

They all got back to the common room, said the password (Bowtruckle) and entered to find it deserted.

"Great, the whole common room to ourselves," Peter said with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, everyone else just isn't on our level. Still want to get some food with me, Wormtail?" Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eye. Peter yawned, looking like he would much rather go to bed.

"Yeah sure."

James sat comfortably in his favourite chair (a plush, velvet couch which stood pretty much right in front of the flames) and seemed like he was about to doze off. Remus collapsed in the overstuffed chair opposite and stared into the low fire with a look of happiness and warmth. Sirius glanced at the two, decided they weren't going anywhere and ran up to the dorm to search through James' luggage to find the cloak.

First, he opened his suitcase and withdrew the map, then turned to James' case, which was next to the closest bed. He unclasped it then started rifling through the many belongings, which had the look of just being thrown in at random. He finally found the silvery cloak, which had been stuffed into a corner between a tattered Advanced potions book and pair of rolled up socks and took it down stairs. Suddenly feeling a pang of guilt he strode up to James' chair and kneeled down next to its nearly unconscious inhabitants.

"Prongs, mate, I'm just borrowing your cloak, I'll give it back tomorrow morning."

James gave a low grunt and turned away from him, delving into a deep sleep. Sirius, taking this as a yes, straightened and strode over to Peter, who was waiting patiently by the portrait hole.

"Let's go," Sirius muttered, throwing the cloak over the two of them.

* * *

**First Chapter, nothing happening, not really anyway, just an introduction. Don't worry, I have lot's of ideas in stall for each character, and they all have their own little plots and side plots. Next chapter will probably be up next week, even though I've already written it, I need to go over it and edit. See you soon! (PS. Next chapter I will include a list of name's to who I am imagining as each character in this story. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to send them in!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, Heres another chapter, because I was bored shitless.**

* * *

The next morning James awoke with a crick in his neck and a light head. He glanced around the common room and noticed Remus still asleep in the chair where he had been sitting last night. He stretched and gave his friend a light kick.

"Hey, Moony, wake up."

Remus opened his eyes wearily and glanced around the empty common room.

"What's the time?" he asked stifling a yawn and rubbing his blurry eyes.

"No idea, do you reckon we have time for breakfast before we start classes?"

"We'd better."

They both stood and headed straight down to breakfast, not bothering to wash or change (they were already in their school robes anyway).

"Where do you think Sirius and Peter got off to? I didn't see them come back from the Kitchens," James asked, descending the stairs which lead to the great hall.

"No idea, maybe they got caught…" Remus said anxiously, glancing around him at the students from all different houses who were heading down to breakfast.

"Moony, they didn't get caught, stop worrying."

* * *

They entered the great hall and spotted Peter seated halfway down the table, digging into a plate of eggs and fried bacon with gusto.

"Morning Wormtail, where's Padfoot?"

Peter gave a noncommittal shrug, obviously deciding that he hadn't had enough food, and dumping another serving of scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Last night he was snogging that Hufflepuff chick behind that ugly troll bust on the seventh floor, didn't see what time he got back… maybe he didn't."

James rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the proud smile that crept onto his face.

"Oh Padfoot, first day back and already getting a shag."

"Good morning professor," Remus chirped, setting down his knife and fork daintily as Professor McGonagall strode towards them.

"Morning Mr Lupin, here's your timetable for the year, I understand we talked about all those extra subjects, but, going through them I'm quite sure a timeturner won't be necessary, contrary to what we thought." She turned to James and Peter, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Mr Potter, here's yours, and yours, Mr Pettigrew. Now, if I could just find Black…"

"We can take his if you'd like Professor!" Peter suggested, his mouth full of bacon. Professor Mcgonagall frowned, then set the timetable down next to him.

"Alright just make sure he gets it, even though he hardly bothers to attend anyway," she mutters in an undertone, obviously not meant to be heard by the three students. She hurried away and Remus smiled happily at his timetable.

"I'm glad she was able to clear all that time turner nonsense up. Although, I did have to drop Arithmancy… oh well."

Peter rolled his eyes, finally finishing his breakfast.

"We should go check the dorm for Sirius, class starts in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Sirius dug deeper into his blankets as James jumped onto his bed, wrestling away his pillow.

"Go away!" he shouted mutinously, trying to fall back into his heavenly slumber.

"No way in hell mate, class starts soon. Look! We even have your timetable for you, arent we the best?"

Sirius grunted and rolled onto his stomach, clutching the blankets tightly.

"Please shut up," he whimpered quietly, muffled by the bedding.

"Sorry, no can do," Peter replied, opening the large window on the other side of the room.

James jumped up, pulling Sirius' bedding with him, and dumping it in a pile on the dorm floor.

"Come on," James prompted, throwing a pair of pants at Sirius' head, closely followed by a shirt. Sirius, still grumbling, pulled the pants on and buttoned the shirt up, getting about half the buttons in the wrong holes.

"What've we got first, Prongs?"

"Hmm… " James withdrew his timetable from his pocket as Sirius fished a pair of socks from underneath his bed, where he had thrown them last night.

"We've got Charms, brilliant, we won't have to do much work!"

Peter groaned, falling back onto Remus' bed (which was next to the window) with a loud thump.

"Unfair, I have double History of Magic. You guys should've told me you were taking the same subjects, then I would've as well!"

"Sorry Wormtail, but, just a question, why did you choose History of Magic? That's the most boringest subject in the world," James inquired, stuffing his already haggard looking timetable back in his pants pocket. Peter sighed, obviously regretting his class choice.

"My dad said that I had to take it. He saw all the blow off classes I was taking, like Divination and all that, and got really mad."

"What an old sod. Divination happens to be a very intellectual class which requires a bright and academic mind," Sirius mocked.

"Well that explains why you two didn't take it," Peter quipped, bouncing off of Remus' bed and heading to the stairs which led to the common room. James shoved him playfully out the door and winced as Peter gave a loud yelp, falling clumsily down the flight of stairs. Sirius grinned lopsidedly.

"Ah Prongs, you always know how to make my day. Let's bounce, we oughta get to class."

* * *

"So, how did the rendezvous with what's her name go last night?" James questioned as he flicked his wand, accidentally charming his frog to croak happy birthday.

"_Silencio_,"Remus quickly spoke, saving their ears from the terrible rendition.

"Pretty awful actually. She snogged like she was dying of dehydration and my saliva was the only thing to drink."

Remus crinkled his nose but said nothing, instead choosing to practise the healing charm which they were supposed to be perfecting, yet which all the marauders had already learnt after a particularly nasty full moon. James turned his seat to face Sirius,

"Did you stay long? Peter said he didn't see you come back to the dorm room at all,"

Sirius shook his head, absentmindedly prodding his frog with his wand.

"Nah, after about an hour I left, couldn't stand it any longer. I was walking back to the Gryffindor tower when that really attractive, but bloody stuck up Slytherin prefect saw me."

James smirked. "That one that your parents wanted you to marry? Before you left?"

"Yeah, her. Anyway, I managed to get away without detention, don't ask me how, but she said she'd talk to a professor about docking points if she ever saw me out after hours again. But man, she's got her head so far up her arse she's going to implode soon."

James sniggered but Remus gave him a condescending frown.

"Delphine isn't that bad. Actually, Lily and I are pretty good friends with her."

James pushed away from the table with disbelief, his mouth agape.

"Lily is friends with that pureblood snake?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but turned to Remus.

"It's hard to believe that that girl could be nice, Moony. Just listen to her name, _Delphine_, what a stuck up, bitchy and altogether slutty-"

"Hey James, how are you going with that charm? Need any help?" Lily appeared, offering James a small smile and effectively stopping the offensive rant which was about to be released from Sirius' mouth. James nodded, almost falling out of his chair in eagerness to let Lily help him, even though he didn't need it. Sirius turned to Remus again, bristling with annoyance.

"As I was saying. She's a complete and utter slag."

"Yeah yeah, you just don't like her because she's the only girl at Hogwarts who can resist your revolting charm."

"It's not just girls," Sirius breathed, motioning to Darius Bluff, a light haired Hufflepuff who was dreamily gazing in their direction. Remus burst into a fit of laughter making Sirius smirk. "What? He can't help it. It's my ruddy good looks."

* * *

They soon left the charms classroom, Remus and Lily heading towards Ancient Runes and Sirius and James going across the lawns to Care for Magical creatures, where they were to meet Peter. As they neared the Forbidden Forest Sirius gave an annoyed sound, his gaze on a tall, blonde, Slytherin girl.

"Delphine is in our Care of Magical creatures class? Kill me now."

On cue James lazily aimed a pretend wand at Sirius' temple and Sirius pretended to fall lifeless to the ground. James gave him a hand up and they kept walking, suggesting slightly vulgar and very insulting names they had made up for each Slytherin student over the years.

"Alright everyone, gather around!" Professor Kettleburn chirped in an upbeat manner, motioning to the class with his largely disfigured hand.

"For this first lesson I am simply going to test you on your ability to tell one creature from another." Professor Kettleburn pointed to a stack of various sized crates behind him.

"Work in pairs to discover each animal. My only hint is to wear dragonhide gloves! Begin."

Sirius glanced at James and stomped his foot in annoyance at the sight of him walking off with Peter. James glanced over his shoulder guilty.

"Sorry Padfoot, guess you're going to have to socialise for once, bugger."

Sirius stuck out his tongue childishly and glanced around, hoping that he wouldn't have to be paired with a Slytherin. Eventually he paired up with Mary Mcdonald, a curvy Gryffindor whom he had snogged in third year. There was a plus side to this pairing, at least she would do all the work.

* * *

Soon they broke for lunch and the three marauders headed to the Great Hall, trudging across the slightly damp grass. They sat at the Gryffindor table and began to eat, soon joined by Remus, Lily and Marlene Mckinnon, one of Lily's many friends. The redhead happened to glance up from her food at the time that Sirius, unaware of her eyes, was twisting his self pierced ear piercing.

"Ewww. Sirius that's disgusting. I bet it's going to get septic."

Sirius grinned mischievously, obviously enjoying her discomfort. "Wait until I show you the other ones, especially the one downstairs. Man did that hurt."

Lily blushed furiously but otherwise ignored his comment, instead turning to Marlene and starting a conversation with her. Unfortunately for Lily, Marlene seemed to be very interested in Sirius' other piercings. "Your joking! Is that self pierced too?"

Lily let out an aggravated sound, looking positively pissed and stormed off to her next class, leaving James scrambling after her, sending Sirius ominous looks.

"What've I got next?" Sirius asked rhetorically, digging into his shoe (where he kept things that he really didn't care about, such as spare change, dungbombs and his timetable) and glancing at the soggy piece of parchment. "Oh bloody hell, why did I even let James write my subject preferences?"

Remus looked up from his leatherbound book, which was wedged between a bowl of soup and Peter's elbow. "I think it was good of him to do that for you, even if it was only so that you guys would have the same subjects. If he hadn't you would be doing all the blow off classes and finding yourself in no position for the future."

"I don't think being a world famous quidditch player requires many classifications, especially not bloody potions!" Sirius replied cockily, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Neither does world-class wanker," he shot back, which earned a small grin from Sirius.

"Shut it, you tosser."

* * *

They rose and headed down to the dungeons for their NEWT potions lesson with Professor Slughorn (save Peter, who did not score high enough in his OWLs). When they opened the door to the dank, and rather unpleasant dungeons, Lily was already seated at a table behind a cauldron, laughing quietly at something that James had said. Sirius' mood turned fool and he dropped himself in a seat on the other side of the classroom, unaware of the dirty look he received from the tables inhabitants.

"Black, I'd prefer it if you didn't disgrace me with your presence today," a sharp voice spoke, shocking Sirius out of his dark and malicious thoughts. He turned and immediately groaned, making Delphine, who he now realised sat next to him, bristle with annoyance. Before she could put that wicked tongue (which he secretly thought was forked) to good use however, Professor slughorn entered the room, levitating a large vat of some sort of murky, ghastly smelling substance.

"What is that manky smell?" Sirius exclaimed loudly, pinching his nose with two of his fingers.

"That, Mr Black, is one of the many ingredients you will be using today to create a potion of your own, that will, if brewed successfully and with utmost attention to detail, will age the drinker. At the end of the class, we will be testing them on these here, Professor Kettleburn has asked me to dispose of them." Slughorn gestured to a large cage of tiny blue creatures with eerie black eyes that seemed to gleam with mischief.

"I feel like they're staring into my soul," James remarked quietly to Lily, and she stifled a small giggle.

"I've heard of these, usually they let out a terrible squeal. It's rather odd that this lot are silent," Lily responded.

"You'd be correct, there," Professor Slughorn interrupted. "Simple silencing charm, that's all."

Sirius rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair.

Meanwhile, Professor Slughorn had continued to talk, puffing out his already enlarged chest and stomach,

"Now, turn to page 86, the Ageing Potion! Highly useful for all sorts of things, and even though it's quick, that's what makes it difficult to brew. I'll give you one hint, you and your partner must work together to get the timing just right. Your partners are sitting next to you - I hope you chose wisely. Begin."

Sirius glared open mouthed at Delphine, who was flicking through the pages of her tattered potions book, seemingly uncaring about their current predicament.

"I'm not being your partner!" Sirius hissed, already flicking to the assigned page.

"Black, I'll tell you what to do, then you'll do it, then we'll get a perfect grade. It's easy, don't get lost in between the lines."

"That sounds interesting, are you the same in bed as you are in the classroom? If so, I'm interested."

Sirius heard a scoff from the next table and glanced up to see none other than Snivellus Snape. Surprisingly, Delphine gave Snape an equally disgusted look, and, to Sirius' delight, flipped him the bird. Sirius stared at her in new appreciation. At least they had one thing in common.

"Go get the ingredients," Delphine said simply, although her tone suggested a smile.

* * *

"Wait, so I should be crushing the bean instead of slicing it? That's significantly easier…" James said, successfully crushing the small brown bean and exclaiming happily. Lily laughed at James' amazed and somewhat delighted expression, blushing when he winked boyishly at her.

"Geez Lily, you're amazing at brewing, I should sit next to you more often. It'll bump up my grade for sure!"

Lily rolled her eyes and kept up the healthy string of banter that they maintained throughout the lesson, surprised when Slughorn signalled the end of the session.

"Bottle and name your potions then set them on my desk. Homework is twelve inches of parchment on the ingredients of Ageing potions and how they come together to form the potion. Due next Monday."

James groaned loudly, thinking of all the writing ahead of him.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Just as long you can tutor me in transfiguration, I'm rubbish at it, and I unfortunately have to take it."

"That can surely be arranged!" James assured her, pumping his fist in the air when she wasn't looking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review, it motivates me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, heres a new chapter!**

* * *

The next couple of days ran by quite quickly, driving Remus into a slight panic. He now realized that he had taken far too many classes, and that he hardly had anytime to do anything else, even though it was still the first week of school. He did manage, however, to keep Sirius, Peter and James out of serious trouble, although they had all been given a detention for a huge misunderstanding involving a skunk, a deck of exploding snap cards and three Ravenclaw second years. Remus glanced through the common room window at the dimming sky. He would not be able to do anymore Charms homework tonight. Tonight was his time of the month. Rolling up his eighteen inch parchment he caught Peter's eye, and gave him a curt nod.

"See you lot at the shack."

* * *

"Oi, that's my foot Prongs!"

"Sorry Padfoot, won't happen ag-"

"OUCH! Oh this is bloody hopeless, we're getting too big for this."

With that Sirius transformed into a big, black shaggy dog, picking up his clothes between his teeth and carrying them behind the invisible James. Peter, who had transformed into a rat back at the castle, scampered onto James' shoulder, hitching a ride. Sirius ran to the Whomping Willow, staying out of reach, waiting for Peter to wriggle in between the roots, touch the knot and temporarily stun the great tree. Finally he noticed the limbs of the tree stiffen and the leaves stop rustling. Time to face the music. He bounded through the man sized hole which had appeared, and ran deftly through the narrow passage way.

"Mhffff."

Sirius turned, sniffing the air behind him, tilting his head. If he were human his face would show exasperation. Obviously Prongs had gotten his big antlers stuck in the passage way again. They warned him every single time not to shift in the tunnel, yet he insisted. Sirius noticed Peter prowl past him and decided to follow, leaving Prongs and his big head to help himself.

* * *

The two animagi emerged into a rundown livingroom where a still human Remus Lupin sat uncomfortably, rubbing his legs with his palms vigorously.

"I thought you guys were going to miss it, I can feel it starting…"

Sirius as the shaggy black dog and Peter as the small grey rat sat in front of Remus, Sirius resting on his front paws and nudging Remus' foot with his nose gently.

After a good ten minutes James' entered the room, his antlers looking rather dirty. He too sat, rather uncomfortably, next to Remus, shifting annoyingly as he tried to fit his large legs under his body.

That was when Remus started to change. First, his face elongated into a muzzle, and a black nose started to form. Then, almost on cue, he screamed loudly, his knees dislocating and popping back into place, forming the hindlegs of a grey wolf. Sirius whimpered loudly at Remus' pain but stayed back, knowing from experience that this was the time were Remus' animal side tended to lash out the most. The three animagi shuffled back quickly as a fully turned Remus stood up on all fours, baring his pointed fangs menacingly. Then he howled. Sirius followed soon after, slowing strutting forward to stand in front of Remus. That was when Remus delivered the first bone shattering swipe, directly at Sirius' face.

* * *

James grabbed Remus' arm.

"It's alright mate, stop squirming and let me do a quick charm. Padfoot here was a bit rough on you last night."

James quickly muttered the spell for mending broken bones (_episkey_) and carefully placed the newly mended forearm back down on the dirty wooden floor. Remus grimaced, his face showing just how taxing last night had been for him.

"I was a bit rough on him!? Look at my bloody neck!" Sirius leant against the opposite wall, nursing his neck which had three parallel scratches running from the right collar bone to just above his heart.

"Shut it you tosser, they're not even deep. They'll heal in no time."

Sirius huffed but said nothing. He had been a little rough on Remus last night, but it was all in self defence. Peter stood from the dilapidated couch across the room, and headed towards the hole which they had all come through, hours before. He had not been hurt last night. He never did get hurt. He was the one that always stayed out of the way, which is fair since he was ten times smaller than the fully transformed werewolf.

"I'll head back to the castle and grab some food for us all, meet you lot back in the dorm."

They all nodded in agreement and prepared to leave, James and Sirius supporting a hobbling Remus.

* * *

"Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite looking forward to a little afternoon delight. Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite and the thought of rubbing' you is getting so exciting."

Sirius dug his head into his pillows, trying to drown out the intruding sound of James singing Afternoon Delight in a soprano tone.

"Sky rockets in flight. Afternoon delight!"

Sirius whimpered thankfully when the bout of singing seemingly ended then cried out in annoyance when James took it up again, this time bouncing around the room, occasionally landing on Sirius' bed.

"Oi! Peter, hurry up and finish your shower, I need to take a piss!" James hollered, banging on the bathroom door so hard it shook.

Remus, who was sitting on his bed gingerly lacing his shoelaces, grimaced, "Give it a rest James, I've got the most massive headache and it's your fault."

James grinned guiltily, but quieted down considerably.

"Sorry Moony, I'll go take a piss downstairs then. Meet yous in the hall."

"Yous isn't a word!" Sirius shouted after him, rousing himself from his bed and lazily pulling on a shirt which was obviously not his, due to the tightness around the shoulders and chest.

* * *

"Padfoot was it really necessary to make all the girls at Hogwarts swoon before breakfast? This is a school you know." James took a large swig of pumpkin juice, eyeing Sirius' tight clothing.

Sirius sighed heavily and rested his head on his arms, his sleek hair flopping gracefully over his forearms. "I don't even try anymore, it just happens."

Remus stifled a snort, his nose buried in an abnormally large book which looked like it had come from the restricted section. James patted his crossed arms affectionately.

"I know mate. It's hard being the heartthrobs of Hogwarts but - hey Lily!"

He abruptly turned around and started an animated conversation with said redhead, who seemed to be slightly overwhelmed.

"Hmf."

Peter glanced at Sirius and saw him watching the two sourly, his head still buried in his arms.

"Let's go to class," Peter suggested quickly, pulling Sirius from his seat and practically dragging him out the door.

A short lean girl with long black hair intercepted them in the entrance hall.

"Hiya Sirius! Congrats on the captaincy, when are tryouts?" she asked happily, bouncing on her feet and swishing her hair seductively. Sirius blinked stupidly.

"Oh, what? Right! Tryouts, um... was I meant to arrange those?"

"Yeah, it's kind of in the job description of being the quidditch captain," Peter whispered, and Sirius nodded.

"Right then. I'll get right to that," he said, winking at the girl and continuing on his way to class. Once he was a few steps away he nudged Peter.

"Remind me who that was again," he asked quietly, earning a surprised glance from Peter.

"Padfoot, that's Florence Thoutcroft. You dated her a few years ago, remember? Bathilda caught you two behind the greenhouses going at it and told the whole school."

"Now it's coming back to me. I lose track of these things, you know."

Peter rolled his eyes and they both headed towards Transfiguration, Sirius leading the way.

"Does that mean I need to ask dear Minerva after class about the tryouts?" Sirius inquired Peter soon after, his face deep in thought.

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, but if I were you I wouldn't call her by her first name. That'll earn you a detention for sure."

Sirius shrugged, a small but arrogant smirk on his face.

"She's just trying to hide her obvious and deep affection for me."

* * *

"Next year, you will all take your NEWTS, which will determine-"

James tapped Sirius on the shoulder, earning his attention.

"I bet you ten Galleons that NEWT stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, because, seriously, that's what they're turning out to be, and this year is only the preparation." he whispered, barely moving his lips.

"James, that's exactly what NEWT stands for. That's literally what the tests are called," Sirius muttered back, continuing his drawing of James with antlers.

"No, I'm serious. I'm already dying from all this bloody extra work."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm Sirius, you're James."

James snorted, causing McGonagall to whip her head around and fix the two with a piercing glare.

"Black, Potter, detention this evening."

"Sure thing, Professor," Sirius said back nonchalantly.

"_Separate_ detentions," she corrected, giving him a small smile.

"Damn it."

* * *

The class ended and Sirius and James both asked McGonagall for a date for the Quidditch tryouts, which she agreed could be held the following week. She handed Sirius a sheet to pin up in common room later that evening and they both departed for their next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I wonder who our teacher'll be this year…" Peter mused, entering the classroom, which was surprisingly bare (last year it had been partly transformed into a jungle by the teacher for some unknown reason).

"Well they only keep for a year, remember a in our third year? Two in one year! Although, that could be due to the fact that Padfoot and I hid laxatives in his food every day until he shat himself in the Great Hall…" James pondered, petering off at the sight of their newest teacher. An old man hobbled in, gesturing for them all to take their seats.

"My name is Professor Ravenwood," he began gruffly. "I expect you to put your all into this class and if you don't, there will be consequences. Now, will be starting patronuses. It is a difficult area, but, I have been told by the Headmaster that it's a requirement of your Defence against the dark arts NEWT."

James and Peter shared a glance from two tables away, slightly put out by the man's straightforward manner. Remus watched eagerly as Professor Ravenwood demonstrated the correct use of the patronus charm, causing a silvery grey toad to hop around the classroom.

"Now, you each must cast your own patronus. The patronus charm is one that very few wizards or witches can master at your age. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum', and to produce a patronus, you must think of your happiest memory!" Professor Ravenwood explained curtly as the students flicked their wands with no result. James frowned, usually the first lesson of the year was an introductory to the subject, not a very hard piece of magic. He racked his brain… what was his happiest memory? His eyes wandered to Lilly and stayed there, finally he recalled a certain memory which always seemed to fill him with happiness.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, exclaiming loudly as a wisp of silvery smoke protruded from his wand and floated into nothingness.

"Happier still, Mr Potter!" Professor Ravenwood yelled, his face going beetroot red.

Remus glanced at James but kept his concentration, thinking of his happiest memory; his first day at Hogwarts. He whispered the incantation and gasped in delight as a glittering wolf jumped from his wand tip, bounded around the room and then floating into nothingness.

"Well done, ten points to whatever house you're in," Professor Ravenwood shouted from across the room. Remus glanced up as Sirius nudged him.

"Well done mate, but mind sharing your secrets?" he whispered softly, half heartedly waving his wand and causing Marlene Mckinnon, a few feet over, to jump back in surprise has her skirt was lifted up in what looked like a gust of wind. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius who shrugged.

"My wand has a mind of its own."

"Oh shut up you slag."

* * *

**Please review and stuffs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY THERE, SORRY FOR THE HORRENDOUS WAIT! HAD MIDYEAR EXAMS AND ALL.**

* * *

"I wish the damn stairs would move back, I'm desperate for a piss!" Sirius groaned, stomping his feet impatiently as the stairwell he was in front of moved in the entirely wrong direction. James patted his back sincerely, watching the staircase make its agonizingly slow way towards them.

"This is unbelievable, I'm going to the room of requirement, stay put." Sirius strode down an adjoining corridor and slipped behind a large tapestry of a hippogriff which somehow led to the fifth floor, two stories below where the tapestry hung. Sirius exited the tunnel and sighed with relief as he saw the wall where the room's door usually appeared.

"ARRGH!"

A blonde haired girl who looked like she was in her third or fourth year fell to the ground, scattering her books and quills. Sirius glanced at the entrance to the room of requirement but begrudgedly helped the girl pick up her books.

"Here," he said, shoving the last book into the girls arms. The blonde glanced up at him in annoyance then seemed to go giddy, her eyes going wide.

"Sirius?! Sirius Black? Oh I'm so sorry- I, um, Hello," she eventually made out, stepping closer to him. As much as he loved the attention he really did have to piss, so he stepped back.

"Hi, I've got to go." He turned and quickly walked in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the girl took it in her mind to follow him, meaning he couldn't use the room of requirement for fear of the marauders secret room becoming a trend. Sirius gritted his teeth, hoping that the girl would just piss off.

"I'm Emily Bright, Ravenclaw. It's so nice to meet you,"

"You too," Sirius mumbled untruthfully, taking a sharp turn around the next corner and immediately speeding up.

"I was wondering if I could- If you'd want to go out with me?" The girl puffed, out of breath from the brisk walking. Sirius stopped walking and turned to the girl, flattered yet annoyed at the same time.

"No. I mean, sorry, I have a girlfriend."

The girl's face fell, however then she looked at Sirius suspiciously, "Who?"

Sirius glanced around him and noticed a small group of girls walking towards him.

"Oh look there she is now!" he said, pointing to the group of girls, and, whilst the Ravenclaw was distracted, slipping into the male bathroom.

* * *

He finally exited the bathroom and made his way back to James, who was waiting patiently where Sirius left him.

"Padfoot, what took you so long?"

"That bloody fanclub of mine, I swear, I'm going to get a restraining order on the lot of them. I got asked out by that one who's convinced I'm in love with her, again. She's pretty dim for a Ravenclaw."

James laughed but was stopped when a large Slytherin boy all but smashed into the two of them.

"Oi, watch it!" Sirius snarled, ruffling his hair into place again.

"Sorry _cousin_, didn't mean to hurt you, do you want a bandage?"

Sirius looked the Slytherin up and down, noticing for the first time that it was indeed his cousin, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Hello Lestrange, going to go be an incestual git with Bellatrix?" James snapped, rubbing his already bruised thigh, which had collided with a stair bannister. Rodolphus' smirk was wiped of his face and he stalked down the hallway.

"Good one," Sirius acknowledged, referring to James' quip.

Sirius stood there, biting his lip for some time before he broke out in an infectious grin.

"You know Prongs, I think it's time to start our usual Hogwarts rituals."

"Which exact ritual are you referring to?" James questioned innocently, cocking his head at his friend.

"Oh you know, the best sort… I think it's time for a little prank."

James' grin widened, and he gave Sirius a mischievous look.

"What, by chance, made you think of that?"

"Oh you know, bloody slytherin gits and all."

* * *

The first weekend of the year arrived and with it the first Hogsmeade trip. The Marauders loved Hogsmeade. In their third year, the first time they were able to go to Hogsmeade, they had had a fun time of sneaking Sirius into the town, due to him not having a signed permission slip from his parents. But, now in their sixth year, Sirius had managed to forge his father's signature. However, Sirius and James awoke early on the saturday morning, which was quite uncharacteristic of Sirius, to go to the library, which was uncharacteristic for all the marauders, save Remus. They pulled on their jackets just as Peter awoke, sitting up with a frown on his face.

"What're you guys doing? It's the weekend!"

James grinned, grabbing a boot from beneath his bed and tugging it on.

"My dear Wormtail, we are planning a welcome home prank. Not too elaborate, but, Sirius and I have solemnly decided that we must visit the Library for inspiration."

At the word 'Library' Remus snorted awake, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, yawning as he did so.

Sirius smirked, "HE SAID, WE'RE PLANNING A SICK PRANK ON THE SLIMEY SLYTHERINS!" he hollered at the top of his lungs, making the only other person in the dormitory jerk awake.

"Shut up, please!" their roommate, Frank Longbottom, moaned, stuffing his head underneath his pillow.

"Sorry mate," James and Sirius chortled, an evil grin replacing their harmless ones.

"_Levicorpus_," James yelled, causing Frank to leap out of his bed a fly into the air, suspended by his ankle. The two marauders darted out of the room followed by shouts, abuse and the resounding crack of Remus letting Frank down from the ceiling.

* * *

"What about… turning them all into frogs?" James suggested, flipping through _Hexes for Exes._ Sirius shook his head.

"We've transfigured people hundreds of times… we need something different."

"You know what?" James said loudly, slamming his book shut. "Let's go play quidditch. I feel like quidditch."

Sirius shook his head, "No, not yet. This is one of the first times we've had trouble thinking up a trick. It doesn't even have to be that fancy!"

James gasped, pulling away from Sirius as if he had been burned.

"_No quidditch!?_"

"No Quidditch," Sirius affirmed, flipping through a leatherbound book on complicated hair charms. James whimpered, "But I have no _inspiration_! I need to be _inspired!_"

"I know mate, I know."

They stayed in the Library for a total of two hours, far longer than they had ever stayed there before, but, it didn't seem to help their predicament. Eventually they gave up for the day and headed to lunch sullenly.

"I bet Moony will know what to do, he's good with this thinking stuff," James said, sliding into a seat next to a very suprised red-head.

"Alright there Evans?"

Lily smiled, turning from her conversation with Marlene and starting a conversation with James instead. Sirius rolled his eyes and moved further down the table to where Remus was sitting, enjoying a steaming meat pie.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's going to ditch us for her?" Sirius muttered, plunking himself down across from his friend. Remus rolled his eyes,

"He's not going to ditch us, you're overprotective Sirius."

"Ah yes, _that's_ my worst quality,"

Peter suddenly appeared out of nowhere, taking a seat next to Remus and stopping the conversation from going any further.

"Hey Moony, Padfoot. Listen, I've got an idea for a prank."

Sirius perked up, shifting in his seat so that he was straddling the bench and facing Peter dead on.

"Do tell,"

"Don't you think we should wait for Prongs?" Peter asked nervously, looking about for said friend.

"Ugh," Sirius groaned, getting up from the table and stalking away. Peter raised an eyebrow but Remus simply shoveled another spoonful of pie into his mouth.

"He's pissed at James," Remus finally explained, when Peter still looked confused he explained further, "About Lily,"

"Oh right!" Peter turned slightly pink, glancing in Lily and James' direction. "Er… why?"

Remus shrugged. "Jealous I suppose, I mean, look how much attention James' giving Lily. Sirius is just angry that he's not Prongs' number one priority."

Peter nodded in understanding, "So basically he's just being a girl?"

Remus snorted into his pie. "Yeah, exactly. Just don't tell him that."

* * *

"Wow Moony you really wolfed down your lunch today," James commented as he slid onto the bench, beside his friend. "Whats with the wolfish grin?"

Remus rolled his eyes, continuing to shovel his food down his throat.

"Your puns are getting worse and worse," Peter said with a frown, dumbing a spoonful of pudding onto his plate.

"None of my pun are bad," James said defiantly, putting a finger in Peters pudding and tasting it.

"Hmm thats good,"

"Yeah it's plum, my favourite,"

"I thought chocolate was your love?"

"No way, plus the house elves do the two puddings in a different consistency, see, the plum one is more sticky whilst the chocolate is a little-"

"You know, If you put nearly as much effort in your homework as you did in your food then you would have straight A's, Pete," Remus cut in.

"Yes, but getting straight A's is _so_ 1960's," James replied, rolling his eyes as if this was common information.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
